Jack and Kim: Little Stories
by XXKXX05
Summary: Well these are gonna be just a bunch of oneshots of Jack and Kim. They don't continue into each other. Please read and review. Kickin' It stories. Jack/Kim pairing
1. Chapter 1

Jack and Kim: Little Stories

**I don't own Kickin It. So enjoy :)**

**Day at the Beach**

The sun was shining up in the clear blue sky while birds flew by. The ocean breeze blew past the relaxing adults and playing kids. While laughter and squeals filled the air as a wave splashed onto the shore.

A loud splash and scream erupted as a wet clothed girl stood in the water while a laughing boy was sprinting away.

"JJJJAAAAACCCCCKKKK!" yelled the wet girl.

She had on denim short shorts, clearly soaked, and a pink tank top clung to her body, clearly showing the out line of her baby blue bikini top. Her golden blonde hair stuck to her face as a scowl plastered her lips.

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Yah, sure Kim. That is if you can catch me first!" yelled the sprinting boy. He just laughed as the girl, Kim, took off after him. The boy, Jack, had on black swim trunks and a red fitted long sleeve shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, completely dry. His brown hair blew in the wind as he ran along the sand.

Jack was too busy laughing that he didn't notice his foot getting caught in seaweed until his face was met with sand. He turned onto his back and tried getting up only to find Kim straddling his hips and his arms pinned to the side.

Kim giggled and moved her lips towards his ear and whispered, "You're dead."

Jack couldn't help but smile up at his girlfriend while he tried to look as innocent as possible. Kim just rolled her eyes and smirked at her boyfriend's failed attempt at a puppy dog face.

"Come on Kimmy, you wouldn't kill me. Besides you love me too much." teased the pinned boy.

"You're right," agreed the girl, "but I would do this." and with that, Jack felt all the wind get knocked out of him.

"Okay that, I do deserve."

"Ya think?" said Kim as she pulled her tank top off, the wet top giving her a bit of an itch, leaving her only in her short shorts and baby blue bikini top.

Finally catching his breath, Jack just looked up at the girl on top of him and enjoyed the view.

"Enjoying the show?" questioned a smirking Kim.

Instead of a response, Jack placed his hands on her hips and pulled her down towards him.

"Mmmm yup. Five star review." mumbled Jack before he placed his lips on Kim's. Kim smiled into the kiss and ran her fingers in his hair.

Kim pulled away just so that their noses were touching with their breath mixing and whispered, "Why thank you."

Jack grinned and just as their lips were gonna resume their previous action, a volleyball hit the ground beside them.

"Ayyye lovebirds, quit the macking and let's play some volleyball!" Jerry yelled as he made his way towards the couple.

"Did you guys know swapping spit can lead to one or both of you getting a cold or something." added Milton as he and Eddie made their way to Jerry's side.

Eddie, Jerry, Kim, and Jack all looked at Milton as if he had grown three heads.

"What? Its true." defended Milton.

"Right...well, whatever Milton." replied Kim as she sat up from her position on top of her boyfriend.

Jerry and Eddie turned and started walking back towards the volleyball net with Milton trailing behind, still trying to reason his earlier statement.

Kim leaned down and gave Jack a quick kiss on the lips. Then got up and grab her tank top, offering her hand to her laying boyfriend.

"Well you coming?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to stay here...with you and, ya know...finish what we started." suggested Jack as he took Kim's awaiting hand and started getting up.

"I would too but, the others wouldn't agree on it. Plus those girls over there are kinda giving me the death glare." Kim replied. She nodded her head towards a group of girls down the beach glaring at her with envy and jealous written all over their faces.

Jack turned his head and got a good glance just as the group squealed and turned their heads away from the couple. Jack chuckled and turned his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Well I don't really care about those girls. But what I do care about is those guys over there, who can't seem to take their damn eyes off of you." he mentioned. Jack cocked his head to a group of guys, not far from the group of girls from earlier, staring and whistling at Kim.

Kim rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Just a bunch of meat heads who, are nothing like you." as she wrapped her arms around Jack's waist.

Smiling, Jack gave his girlfriend a quick kiss and then took her hand as they began walking towards their friends.

"Well well well, look who finally decided to come and join us." Jerry teased.

"Whatever Jerry. So are you ready to lose?" challenged Jack.

"Oh you're on pal. Me and Eddie versus you and Milton."

"What about Kim?" questioned Eddie.

"No it's okay. I'm just gonna go set up our stuff. You guys can go on and play." Kim smiled as she made her way to the chairs, blankets, umbrella, and backpacks scattered on the sand around a fire pit.

"You sure?" asked Milton.

"Yah, I'm sure Milton. It's fine. Volleyball really isn't my thing." reassured Kim.

The three boys shrugged and began arguing over who got ball first. Jack just looked over at his girlfriend.

"You sure babe?"

Kim smiled at her boyfriend's concern and nodded as she began placing the chairs and blankets in their places. Suddenly a struggling Rudy emerged from the parking lot carrying wood, his backpack, and dragging a cooler and barbecue grill.

"Need a little help there Rudy?" laughed Kim while she made her way towards her struggling sansei.

"Yes...please." Rudy breathed out.

Kim let out a laugh as she took his backpack, cooler, and the wood from him. She set his backpack by the others, placed the wood in the unlit fire pit, and put the cooler by the grill.

"Thanks Kim." thanked Rudy as he turned on the grill.

"Oh you're welcome Rudy." Kim replied as she put down her beach towel under the huge beach umbrella.

After placing her beach towel under the umbrella, Kim stripped herself from her still wet shorts and placed them with her tank top in a plastic bag. She put her sunglasses on and laid down onto her towel. Kim felt herself drifting off to dreamland when she felt a little tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to find Rudy crouching by her side.

"Hey Kim, the burgers and hot dogs are ready. Thought you might want some before the guys eat them all." smiled Rudy.

"Thanks Rudy. I probably wouldn't have gotten any if you didn't wake me up just now." laughed Kim as she and Rudy walked over to the grill.

Grabbing a plate, bun, burger, and drink Kim made her way back to her beach towel where she sat down and hollered to the boys.

"GUYS, LUNCH IS READY!"

All four boys looked at each other and took off towards the grill. Kim just giggled at her friends' actions towards food. She took a bite from her burger as she felt a presence and turned her head to see her boyfriend gulfing down his burger and hot dog.

"Hungry much?" Kim teased with a raised brow.

"Mewh hont mehavan mo." Jack tried saying with his mouth full.

"Try chewing and swallowing first sweetie." teased Kim as she moved her hand under Jack's chin moving it up and down.

"Mwah," Jack swallowed his food, "I mean shut up." Jack recovered.

Kim just giggled and got up and made her way to the trash can. After throwing her trash away Kim started to turn to head back to the gang when a football rolled to her feet. Picking up the football and looking up Kim saw a really cute looking guy coming her way.

"Uh, hey. Thanks." the guy said as he mentioned his head towards the football in Kim's hands.

"Oh! Um, yah sure. You're welcome..."

"Greg."

"Greg. Well you're welcome Greg. I'm Kim." Kim smiled. She took the time to soak in his features. He had light brown hair spiked into a for hawk, a nice tan, six pack, and blue swim trunks on. He seemed to be just 3 inches taller than her. Soaking in all his features Kim still thought Jack was cuter.

"Well thanks again, Kim." Greg said as he took the ball from Kim's hands.

"Oh, it's no problem."

"So, um, do you wanna come with me to my little bon fire thing back there? And I could get to know you a little better." Greg asked as he flashed her his pearly white teeth.

"Um no thanks, you see I'm already here with my friends." Kim said as she mentioned her hand back at her friends.

"Oh well, how bout I get your number cause I kinda wanna get to know you better. You're really...pretty." Greg nervously smiled.

"I'm sorry but I have a-"

"Boyfriend." Jack finished for Kim. He had his arms crossed over his now bare chest, his muscles matching and comparing to Greg's.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't know man. Well, you're real lucky bro. Um well I hope I'll see you around Kim and nice meeting you..."

"Jack."

"Well nice meeting you Jack." Greg finished as he shook Jack's hand and gave Kim a friendly smile.

As Greg walled away Jack turned to Kim with a stern face and spat out, "What was that about!"

"Nothing I just gave him his football back and he started a conversation. That's all." Kim stated as she looked Jack into his eyes, pleading.

"You gotta believe me." plead Kim as she put her hand on his crossed arms.

A few moments of silence pasted. Jack sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I just got jealous." He uncrossed his arms, allowing Kim to fall into his chest

"Well you don't have to be. You're my boyfriend and that's not gonna change." Kim mumbled into his chest.

"But sometimes I feel like you're too good for me." Jack said as he pushed Kim back a bit so he could look at her face.

"Well stop thinking that. You're my boyfriend and I love you." stated Kim as she smiled and placed a soft kiss onto Jack's lips.

Smiling, Jack looked his girlfriend in the eyes and said, "Thanks babe. I just needed to hear that. Oh and I love you too."

"Well that's good. Oh and anytime. Soo do you wanna-"

"Go in the water? Hell yah." finished Jack as he and Kim ran towards the water, laughing hand-in-hand.

**Later at Night**

Two hours and so many water fights later, Jack, Kim, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Rudy were all fully clothed and covered in blankets as they gathered around the still unlit fire pit.

"Come on Rudy, I'm freezing." whined Jerry.

"Yah, it feels like the north pole." Milton added as he, Jerry, and Eddie gathered around Rudy.

"Hey! I'm trying as best as I can but this damn lighter won't light." defended Rudy. Soon all four boys were fighting over the lighter.

Settled between her boyfriend's legs, Kim couldn't help but giggle at her friends' silliness. But they're her best friends, like the brothers she's never had, and if they didn't act this way it wouldn't be the same.

"You think we should help them out?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Mmmmm, no. They can figure it out themselves. Besides, it doesn't take 4 people to light a fire." reasoned Kim as she looked up at her boyfriend.

Just as the girl had said that a yelp filled the air. Soon warmth surrounded the two. The couple looked away from each other and towards their friends where they could see a fire going. But Milton, Jerry, and Rudy were all giving Eddie stern looks.

"Hey, great job guys! You got it going." congratulated Jack.

"Yah but Eddie dropped my lighter in there." complained Rudy.

"It coasted me burning my finger." Jerry whined as he showed his red finger.

"And after Jerry got burned he elbowed me in the gut while he tried moving away from the fire." continued Milton as he was clutching his stomach.

"Well I'm sorry guys. At least we got the fire going." Eddie said trying to make it up to his friends. Seconds passed and soon Eddie was given high fives and slaps in the back.

"Yahh, it's alright Eddie." Milton said.

"Yah, I could buy another light." added Rudy.

"And I'll just ice my finger." Jerry smiled.

Eddie smiled and said, "Thanks guys."

Meanwhile, Kim and Jack took the time to sneak away from their friends and take a walk on the beach.

"You know, the beach is real peaceful at night." commented Jack as he swayed his and Kim's locked hands back and forth.

"Yah I think the stars look real pretty here at night." Kim said while she snuggled into Jack's warm sweater.

"They're not the only pretty thing." Jack replied, his eyes locking on Kim.

Kim giggled and shook her head. "Whatever." she mumbled.

"What? It's true and I'm looking at her right now." Jack stated as he kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

"You're real sweet, you know that right?" questioned Kim.

"Only when I wanna be." smiled Jack.

Kim just giggled and kissed Jack's cheek as the two made their way down the beach. The couple passed the group of girls from earlier and paid no attention to the glares sent Kim's way.

Jack chuckled and kissed the top of his girl's head as he pulled her close and draped his arm onto her shoulders. "They don't compare to you." he mumbled into her hair.

Kim smiled and wrapped her arms around Jack's waist. They passed Greg and his friends. Feeling Greg's stare on them Kim whispered into her boyfriend's ear.

"I only see you." she whispered as she kissed his lips.

With those four words Jack felt like he was on top of the world. 'Heh, I guess the beach isn't that bad here.' Jack thought as he and his girlfriend continued their way down the beach. Smiling and laughing, enjoying their time together.

**The End******

**Well hope you guys like it. Please review. I'll try updating soon. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Kim: Little Stories

**Jack's and Kim's thoughts will be in** _italics._ **I don't own Kickin' It but I do own Jesse. Well enjoy :)******

**He's Just My Best Friend**

It was a sunny day at the park. The sun's rays were beating down on the ground. While the cool breeze from the ocean kept the temperature down. A few clouds were settled in the sky as seagulls flew by.

A blonde girl was seated on a bench, wearing white short shorts, a floral patterned purple tank top, a denim jacket on top with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and white low cut converse. The bench she was on faced the playgroud filled with little boys and girls. She watched as a little boy, not older than 4, walk up to a girl, the same age, and gave her a flower. The little girl smiled and gave the little boy a kiss on the cheek as the two held hands and went off to play.

"Why can't it be that easy? Everything just has to be so damn complicated!" the blonde girl sighed frustratedly.

"You know, it actually really isn't. All you gonna do is tell him." said a voice behind the blonde girl. Making her jump a bit.

"Jess don't sneek up on me like that again unless you want a face full of concrete." the blonde girl warned.

"Damn Kim. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." the boy, Jesse, teased. He looked at the girl beside him. Her blonde hair flew in the breeze as her face plastered a slight frown. Her brown eyes showed heart ach, frustration, and sadness. No sign of their usual sparkle.

"I'm sorry. I've just been having a rough day." apologized Kim. She turned her head to her best friend. He had on dark denim skinny jeans, a gray shirt with a picture of a giraffe, a dog tag necklace, and gray vans. His black short curly hair was hidden under black OBEY hat. She got it for him on his birthday, from Lids.

Jesse gave her an understanding smile, "It's okay Kimmy." he said. He put his arm around her waist. Kim just let her head fall onto his shoulder.

Kim sighed, "I just don't know what to do anymore Jess. He asked me to ask Donna if she liked him. That broke me. All I am to him is a friend and it really really hurts." the girl said. A few tears escaped her eyes.

"Shhhhh. Please don't cry Kimmy. You know I hate it when you cry. But if you, it gives me all the right to go and beat the crap out of him." replied Jesse. He had on a serious face. Meaning, he meant every word.

Kim smiled weakly, "He's just as good at karate as I am. Maybe better. So I doubt you could beat him." she said. She wiped the tears off her face and put a weak smile on.

"And plus, I did beat you up that one time." Kim added.

"Aw, come on Kim. You didn't have to go there." Jesse pouted, "way to take a blow on my ego."

Jesse grabbed his heart and dramatically fell off the bench. Kim let out a small giggle. She shook her head as she looked down at her best friend.

"Awe, poor Jesse." replied Kim, her smile getting a bit bigger.

Not getting a reply from the pouting boy on the ground, Kim just asked, "Wanna go play on the swings?"

Suddenly Jesse jumped up. His face resembled a four year olds face on Christmas day.

"Really?" questioned Jesse.

Kim just giggled and nodded. Jesse grabbed her hand and the two were off towards the swings on the playground. The best friends found two empty swings next to each other and got on.

The two were having a competition to see who could swing the highest until Jesse jumped off his swing. He took off to the grass area, getting an idea. Kim slowed down and sat on her swing. She just watched her friend in confusion. Soon Jesse was in front of Kim with his hands behind his back.

"Whats behind your back?" questioned a confused Kim.

Instead of an answer, Jesse gave her a flower. Kim's confusion was replaced by awe and joy. Jesse tucked the flower behind Kim's ear and resumed his spot in the swing next to her. He was about to start swinging when he felt a pair of lips on his cheek.

"Thank you." Kim whispered.

"Anytime." smiled Jesse as the two continued their competition. Kim's earlier problem forgotten, thanks to her best friend.

Little did she know that the cause of her earlier problem just saw the entire scene unfold.

**Jack's POV**

_I come here to look for Kim and I find her with that Jesse dude. I wanted to talk to her and ask her if she wanted to hang out with me and the guys. But she's on a date with Jesse. I saw the two of them on the bench together and then run off to the swings. I also saw Jesse give Kim that flower and tuck it behind her ear and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.__It hurts because I want to be the one who did those things. But what hurts even more is that she looked so happy.__And if you haven't noticed by now, I have a crush on Kim Crawford. But, it looks like she likes Jesse. ___

I began walking back to the mall. Once I got there Jerry asked me where Kim was.

"With Jesse." I replied with a bit of jealousy.

Eddie, Jerry, and Milton frowned. "Well at least they're not on a date. It wasn't a date right?" questioned Eddie.

I just shrugged, "It kinda looked like it. They were on a bench talking, then they went to the swings. He then gave her a flower and tucked it behind her ear. And then she gave him a kiss on the cheek." I said.

"Come on Jack. Kim said they were just best friends, that HE was just her best friend." Milton said, trying to convince me that I was just jumping to conclusions.

"Best friend my ass! You don't do those kind of stuff with a best friend, especially a best guy friend. And you especially don't kiss a guy if he's just a friend. I kinda sounds like a date." Jerry argued.

"Shut up Jerry!" Eddie said.

"What? All I'm saying is that it seems like a-"

"Jerry!" Milton cut off and I'm thankful for that. If I heard another thing about Kim and Jesse on a date then I'm gonna break something.

"Guys let's just drop it, alright? I don't wanna think about it." I said. "Let's just go watch the movie and hang out. Just us guys. No thinking about girls."

They just nodded in agreement and we headed to the movie theater. Once the movie started I couldn't pay attention. My thoughts were on Kim. _Maybe this is MY fault. I mean it did seem like she had a crush on me but I wasn't sure. But when I asked her to ask Donna if she like me then I guess that ruined all chances I had with her IF she had a crush on me. Man, why am I so stupid! Why did I ask her to ask Donna! Donna is cute and has nice legs but shes nothing compared to Kim. Kim has way nicer legs, pretty hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a smile that can light up a room. Damn it! Get a grip Jack! I guess this is my fault. I'm just gonna have to man up and take the pain even if it hurts like hell.__  
><em>  
>After I got out of my thoughts and turned my attention to the movie, it was over. The credits were coming down. <em>Man, I missed the movie. Guess I deserve that for thinking about Kim.<em>

On our way back to the dojo the guys couldn't stop talking about the movie. Half of me was listening to them but the other half was still thinking about Kim. We turned a corner and behold the source of my thoughts and pain was there, with Jesse. I froze, along with the others, when my eyes locked onto those pretty brown eyes.

**Kim's POV**

Jesse and I were heading to the mall after our little fun at the park. _Jesse is the bestest friend I could ever have. He knows exactly how to make me feel better. I love him because of that, like a brother of course.__  
><em>  
>We were laughing at this joke Jesse said when I saw him. He had this distant look in his face like he was half in the conversation and I think I saw a flash of hurt before it was replaced with shock.<p>

"Hey." Jack weakly smiled.

"Um, hi." I didn't know what else to say.

"Oh! Hey Kim." Milton cheerfully said, he clearly didn't sense the tension.

"Heyyyy! Wassup Kim? How was your guys' date?" Jerry joined the awkward conversation.

I looked at them in confusion. Then I turned to look at Jesse who looked just as confused.

"What're you guys talking about?" Jesse questioned.

"You know, Jack saw you guys at the park and said it looked like a date. So how was it?" Jerry pushed, still not sensing the tension.

I looked at Jack who stayed quiet since our awkward exchange. He looked kinda hurt when the guys mentioned the date me and Jesse were on, which we weren't. Maybe he does like me.

"Um, guys, we weren't on a date." Jesse tried telling them.

"Yah. He was just cheering me up." I added as I turned and gave Jesse a smile. "He is my best friend after all."

"But you guys kissed." Eddie blurted out.

Jerry, Milton, and Jack all glare at Eddie. While Jesse and I just sported lost looks. Until Jesse realized what he was talking about.

"It was a kiss on the cheek. Doesn't mean anything." Jesse stated.

"Unless it's a certain someone." I mumbled to myself.

I thought the others didn't hear. _Thought_ being the keep word. While Jack and I were looking around at anything that wasn't our friends at the moment, we didn't notice our four friends exchange knowing glances.

Jesse, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry slowly back away, leaving me and Jack alone.

Normal POV

"So, who would be this certain someone?" Jack questioned. He swayed back and forth in his heels.

"It's no one. He doesn't even like me back." Kim softly said. She looked towards the ground feeling awkward under Jack's stare.

"Well you know what I think?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"That he's blind." Jack stated.

Kim just looked at him with confused brown eyes. Jack looked into her eyes and continued.

"He's blind because he doesn't see how lucky he is to have someone like you, to like him. He better come around Kim. Or I bet you'd find someone else." Jack said as he tried cheering her up a bit.

"Oh I doubt that. I see him everyday and I think I fall harder for him every minute. But, you know what? He doesn't even notice." Kim told Jack. She choked back tears, only a few fell onto her cheeks.

Jack's face fell and his heart broke. Here's the girl of his dreams crying over another guy, a guy who probably isn't worth her time yet alone her heart. Jack pulled Kim into a hug.

"It's going to be okay. I'll find this guy and beat the crap out of him." Jack said, hoping to get a smile or laugh out of her. Instead Kim pushed him back.

"IT'S YOU! God Jack, IT'S YOU! You're the one making me cry. You're the one who's blind. You're the one who doesn't like me back. You're the one...who's br-breaking m-y h-hea-art." Kim let out. She choked on her last few words while tears streamed down her face.

Jack just stood there shocked. The girl, he's like ever since he laid eyes on her, likes him back. Jack wanted to jump up for joy. He wanted to scream in the top of his lungs. He wanted to do a happy dance, but he did none of those things. He did none of those things because the girl of his dreams ran off.

Jack finally realized that Kim took off and ran after her. _'Where the hell is she?'_ Jack thought. He ran into the garden area in town.

Flowers were planted everywhere. Pathways lead to different places throughout the garden. Flower bushes and tress were here and there while a fountain occupied the center.

Jack walked towards the fountain. He walked around to the other side slowly, hearing snobs. Once on the other side Jack found Kim. She was sitting on the fountain with her head down. Her hands were wiping her falling tears.

"What do you want Jack?" questioned Kim, not looking up.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Jack responded.

"Well as you can see, I'm just peachy." Kim snapped. She put on a fake smile as she looked towards Jack.

"Come on Ki-"

"Oh! Don't 'Come on Kim' me! I just told you my feelings. Yet all you say is 'Are you okay.' Jack I-"

It was Kim's turn to get cut off. Jack had pulled her into a kiss. He had his arms around her waist pulling her close.

Kim was in shock, but quickly recovered. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tangled her fingers into his hair. If out was possible, Jack pulled her even closer.

After what seemed like eternity, the two finally broke apart. They kept their arms where they were and caught their breath.

"Wow." Kim breathed out.

"Yah. Well in case you didn't notice, I like you too." Jack said. He leaned his forehead against Kim's.

Kim giggled, "I think I got that."

"Good. So, would you be my girlfriend Kim?" Jack asked. He closed his eyes, waiting for her response.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes." giggled Kim.

Jack smiled and pulled Kim in for another breath taking kiss. The new couple pulled apart and linked hands. They began walking back towards the mall.

"So you and Jesse are...?" questioned Jack.

"He's just my best friend, Jack." answered Kim as she rested her head in his shoulder.

Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head. The two continued their way towards the mall, where their friends were looking all over for the pair.

**The End.******

**Thank you for reading. Please review :)****  
><strong> 


End file.
